Bairoth Gild
Bairoth Gild GildRead for Pixels 2016 Interview As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 1:47:49 was a young warrior of the Uryd clan of the Teblor.House of Chains, Dramatis Personae He was of an age with Karsa Orlong and Delum Thord. He was heavier and shorter than those two warriors and possessed a bear-like quality.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.38-39 He had a broad, blunt face.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.98 Bairoth rivalled Karsa for the affections of Dayliss. Karsa thought Bairoth lacked cold ambition, choosing to follow rather than lead, and had little doubt whom Dayliss would ultimately choose.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.32 Bairoth amused himself at his rival's expense by using words whose many-edged meanings were lost on Karsa.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.175 In House of Chains Delum, along with Bairoth, was one of the members of Karsa Orlong's war party that sought to outdo the fabled raid of Karsa's grandfather Pahlk on Silver Lake. During their travels, Bairoth often questioned Karsa's strategy and decisions without directly challenging his Warleader. When the trio discovered the Forkrul Assail, Calm, pinned under a stone slab, Bairoth successfully argued to release her despite Delum Thord's misgivings. As Calm attacked Karsa, Bairoth held back while Delum attempted to defend their Warleader. Delum took a terrible blow to the head that left him with a mental capacity no greater than animal. Bairoth's guilt, combined with Karsa's indifference, led him to angrily reveal that he and Dayliss had long been lovers who had laughed at Karsa's attempts to woo her. The two Teblor were only prevented from killing each other by the interruption of an armed party of lowlanders. Once their mutual enemies were dispatched, Bairoth and Karsa agreed to defer their argument until their return home.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.78-91 Upon arrival at Silver Lake, a guilt stricken and weeping Bairoth painted Delum's face with the blood-mask of a warrior on a suicide mission.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.98 During the attack, Delum was killed and both Bairoth and Karsa were badly wounded and captured. Bairoth refused to reveal details about the Uryd settlements to the slaver, Master Silgar, and so was beheaded as a warning to Karsa. As the killing blade came down, Bairoth cursed at Karsa shouting, "Lead me, Warleader!".House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.112 Later, Karsa found himself in Raraku on Seven Cities. In a glade of petrified trees he carved the images of The Seven Faces in the Rock as well as his companions, Bairoth and Delum. He soon realised the spirits of his friends remained tied to him.House of Chains, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.383/396 Bairoth maintained his argumentative nature and offered his warleader advice as well as sarcastic commentary.House of Chains, Chapter 14House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.578 Ultimately, Karsa forged a sword of stone, offering it as a refuge for his friends' souls.House of Chains, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.524-525 Karsa named the sword Bairoth Delum.House of Chains, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.577 Perhaps unknown to Bairoth, Dayliss was pregnant with his child when he departed on Karsa's raid.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.35 In The Bonehunters The bound souls of Bairoth Gild and Delum Thord grew restive in Karsa's when danger neared. Karsa could feel tension building in the sword and supposed it was his old friends providing a warning.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.126 Trivia Author Steven Erikson found the dialogue between Bairoth and Karsa at the start of House of Chains to be "probably the most pleasurable" to write in the entire Malazan Book of the Fallen series. Notes and references de:Bairoth Gild Category:Males Category:Teblor